Harry Potter y la orden del Fenix
by Mr.-Dark-Mark
Summary: En el verano antes de su quinto curso en Hogwarts Harry decide que las cosas cambiaran, pero no todo es tan fácil, con el regreso de Voldemort Harry no tendrá un verano tranquilo, la orden del Fénix hará su aparición y Harry recibirá un entrenamient
1. Pesadillas y una decision

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y compañía no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rowling.  
  
Sumario: En el verano antes de su quinto curso en Hogwarts Harry decide que las cosas cambiaran, pero no todo es tan fácil, con el regreso de Voldemort Harry no tendrá un verano tranquilo, la orden del Fénix hará su aparición y Harry recibirá un entrenamiento especial.  
  
Notas del autor: Bueno, eh aquí el primer capitulo de mi fic, hasta el momento solo tengo escrito este capitulo y estoy por iniciar el segundo. En mi fic puede que llegue a haber algunas parejas, pero no diré quienes podrían estar involucrados en esto o arruinaría parte de la historia.  
  
Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix  
  
Capitulo 1: Pesadillas y una decisión.  
  
¿Que planeas, acaso crees que me vencerás?, lo dudo Potter, así no funcionan las cosas, esto no es un cuento de hadas, el héroe no siempre gana, y desgraciadamente en esta ocasión tu eres el héroe, el que daría todo por proteger a sus amigos, bastante estupido diría yo, el anciano te hizo pensar que vivías en uno de esos cuentos, jamás te dijo, que esto era la vida real, míralo ahora, murió haciéndote creer que el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal, lo mismo hizo creer a tus padres, los hizo creer en eso, y como sabrás, ellos murieron, fue divertido verlos sufrir, en especial a tu padre, lo recuerdo bien, pensó que me podría vencer con sus hechizos, al perder toda esperanza intento hablar conmigo, cuando lo puse bajo el cruciatus, lo único que pudo hacer fue rogar porque acabara con su vida, patético, ese amante de Muggles pago el precio de oponerse al gran Lord Voldemort, pensó que si me entretenía cientos de sus aliados llegarían, ¿pero sabes algo?, no llegaron, ninguno de ellos, todos estaban aterrados, inclusive Dumbledore, me temía, es por eso que mando a ese gigante por ti, es por eso que jamás se atrevió a llevarte con el, sabia que si lo hacia, yo encontraría la manera de matarlos a ambos, ese inútil, pensó que esconderse era lo mejor, míralo, murió escondiéndote, tal como tu madre, aunque claro esta, que ella por lo menos intento enfrentarme, pero no tenia el poder para enfrentarme, fue por eso que murió, dejo esa protección en ti, si no fuera por esa protección, yo jamás hubiera perdido mi poder, tu no existirías, el mundo seria mío, te diré Potter, esa magia antigua, ahora corre por mis venas también, ahora te puedo tocar, ahora puedes morir, tal como Cedric Diggory.  
  
Imágenes del torneo de los 3 magos empezaron a verse, la figura de colagusano acercándose a ellos, el cuerpo de Cedric tendido en el pasto sin vida, Naggini rodeándolo amenazadoramente, el caldero burbujeante esperando el cuerpo de Voldemort, los huesos del padre de Voldemort, Colagusano cortándose la mano, Colagusano agarrandose el muñón ensangrentado, luego pudo ver su propia sangre brotando por la herida que le hizo Peter Petegrew con la daga, luego el cuerpo de Voldemort saliendo del caldero, después los Mortifagos llegando y formando un circulo a su alrededor, el duelo con Voldemort, la jaula que los envolvió, los espectros saliendo de la varita de Voldemort, sus padres, Berta, el anciano... Cedric, por ultimo la copa de los tres magos.  
  
Así es Potter, lo mismo te pasara, aunque antes me divertiré contigo, te haré sufrir, pagaras por todo lo que me has hecho, por los planes que has arruinado, por quitarme del poder en mi mejor momento, sufre Potter, cruciatus.  
  
~*~  
  
En Privet Drive 4 un grito se escucho, Harry Potter se había levantado, la cabeza le dolía, sentía que iba a explotar, de la cicatriz le brotaba sangre, con la mano busco los lentes, se encontraban sobre la mesa al lado de su cama, se los puso, ahora podía ver a la perfección, podía ver el oscuro cuarto, podía ver los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana, podía ver el espejo que se encontraba frente a el, podía ver a un muchacho de 15 años en el espejo, miro la cicatriz, la maldita cicatriz que había cambiado su vida, la cicatriz causada por Voldemort al que todos creían murto desde aquella noche de halloween, pero el no estaba muerto, había vuelto, había renacido, con los huesos del padre, la carne del sirviente y la sangre del enemigo, su sangre.  
  
Se levanto de la cama, y se acerco al espejo, se miro, vio el chorro de sangre, observo también que seguía sudando, se atrevió a abrir la puerta, afortunadamente los Dursley no habían escuchado su grito, salio de su habitación y se dirigió al baño, se echo agua a la cara, luego se seco cuidadosamente, se inspecciono de cerca, tenia ojeras causadas por la falta de sueño, todo eso se debía a las pesadillas que no lo habían dejado de perseguir desde que llego a Privet Drive, en la mayoría de ellas, el rostro de Voldemort se hacia presente, en otras, imágenes del torneo de los tres magos pasaban por su cabeza, como una película, podía ver el cuerpo de Cedric, ahí, tirado en el pasto, sin vida, un movimiento de varita y dos palabras le habían quitado la vida. Le habían dicho que no se culpara, que nada de lo sucedido era su culpa.  
  
Sin embargo, se sentía culpable, por su culpa, tres personas habían muerto y presentía que muchas mas lo harían, primero sus padres que murieron protegiéndolo, luego Cedric, que murió por su necedad, si no hubiera propuesto que tomaran la copa juntos Cedric no estaría muerto.  
  
También había puesto en riesgo a muchas personas, sus amigos principalmente, siempre los llevaba en aventuras peligrosas, y ya bastantes veces habían salido lastimados, en su primer curso se arriesgaron para llegar a la piedra filosofal, en su segundo curso Hermione había sido convertida en piedra por estar buscando la solución al misterio, el cual envolvía a Harry, no solo puso en riesgo a Hermione, si no que dejo que Ron lo acompañara en búsqueda del basilisco, Ginny Weasley la hermana menor de Ron había sido una victima también, las memorias de Tom Riddle la usaron para llegar a el y casi la matan, en su tercer curso arriesgo a Hermione, Sirius y algunos mas y por ultimo el cuarto curso, el curso en el que había hecho mas daño, mato a Cedric y como consecuencia daño a los Diggory y a Cho Chang, se sentía terrible, jamás podría volver a ver a Cho a la cara, no después de lo que hizo.  
  
Su vida había cambiado mucho desde esa día, se había prometido a si mismo que dejaría de tomar a Voldemort como un juego, que se prepararía para enfrentarse a el, no dejaría que lo tomara por sorpresa este curso, haría las cosas solo, no involucraría a nadie mas, nadie mas estaría en peligro.  
  
~*~  
  
Antes que nada, les agradezco por haberse tomado la molestia de leer el primer capitulo.  
  
¿Qué opinan hasta el momento del fic?, me gustaría que dejaran reviews expresando sus opiniones.  
  
El próximo capitulo estará listo en una semana aproximadamente, espero no tener un bloqueo porque esta historia es algo que quiero continuar. 


	2. Arabella Figg

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y compañía no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rowling.  
  
Sumario: En el verano antes de su quinto curso en Hogwarts Harry decide que las cosas cambiaran, pero no todo es tan fácil, con el regreso de Voldemort Harry no tendrá un verano tranquilo, la orden del Fénix hará su aparición y Harry recibirá un entrenamiento especial.  
  
Notas del autor: Lo prometido es deuda y eh aquí el segundo capitulo de mi fic, eh puesto comillas a los diálogos, espero y así lo entiendan mas, a mi no me gusto el capitulo y aunque es el mas largo que eh hecho hasta el momento siento que no capture la esencia de los Dursley. Bueno hice un pequeño arregló al capitulo gracias al comentario de acaldela, así que lo hice un poco mas largo y hable un poco mas de la situación Harry-Arabella.  
  
Como hice estos ajustes no eh trabajado mucho en el capitulo 3, pero no se preocupen, ya lo tendré listo en una semana.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix  
  
Capitulo 2: Arabella Figg  
  
Habían pasado tan solo 2 semanas desde su estancia con los Dursley, semanas que para el parecían años, no podía quitar de su mente el deseo de poder volver a Hogwarts, su hogar.  
  
Harry tenia suficientes motivos para llamar a Hogwarts su hogar mas que su colegio, ahí había hecho sus primeros y mejores amigos: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.  
  
Ron era un chico altísimo, de cabello rojizo, tenia muchas pecas y con cada año que pasaba aumentaba en su tamaño, el carácter de Ron era extraño, era un chico extrovertido y amistoso un chico que podía estar tranquilo un momento y de repente explotar, sin que nadie ni nada le hiciera algo, Ron era también por su parte un gran jugador de ajedrez mágico, amante del Quidditch y fanático de los Chuddley Cannons a morir, su familia estaba compuesta por la Sra. Weasley, ella había sido como una madre para Harry, era bonachona y amable, el Sr. Weasley era un trabajador del ministerio, amaba los objetos Muggles, esto lo había metido en problemas mas de una ves, Bill Weasley era el hermano mayor de Ron, era un chico "cool", no había otra manera de describirlo, trabajaba en el banco de Gringots ubicado en Egipto deshaciendo maldiciones, había sido prefecto y premio anual en Hogwarts, Charlie Weasley era unos años menor que Bill, era un amante de los animales, en especial gustaba de los dragones, había asistido a Hogwarts y aunque no había sido prefecto o premio anual, había sido un destacado jugador de Quidditch, Percy Weasley era el mediano de los Weasley, había terminado Hogwarts hace 1 año, era un chico serio, introvertido y poco sociable, le encantaba hablar del trabajo, mas si podía presumir de sus logros, Percy había sido prefecto y premio anual al igual que Bill, tenia una novia llamada Penélope, los gemelos Fred y George eran los mas animado de los Weasley, eran bromistas por excelencia, ambos disfrutaban haciendo bromas y creando nuevos productos para hacerlas, jugaban Quidditch, ambos eran golpeadores, les encantaba molestar a Ron, a Harry le agradaban mucho estos 2 y después de Ron eran los Weasley con los que mejor relación tenia, la pequeña hermana de Ron era, Ginny Weasley, una chica tímida (según Harry) que tenia un gusto especial por el, Harry jamás había conocido bien a la niña, pero por lo que había podido apreciar era estudiosa, probablemente llegaría a ser prefecta.  
  
Hermione Granger era su otra amiga, tenia 14 años y cumpliría los 15 el 19 de septiembre, era una chica que tenia padres Muggles (no mágicos), era la persona mas inteligente que Harry hubiese conocido, Hermione era de un carácter amigable, fría y calculadora en situaciones difíciles y peligrosas, les había salvado la vida ya muchas veces, al inicio no se llevaba bien con ella, pero después de que un Troll la ataco y Harry y Ron la protegieron se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, Hermione mas que nada odiaba romper reglas, su deseo era ser prefecta y en un futuro premio anual, cosa que para muchos no seria sorpresa. Sus padres eran dentistas y Harry no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos, pero parecían personas muy amigables.  
  
Harry sonrió, recordar a sus amigos le daba fuerzas para seguir, aunque a la ves lo hacia sentir mal, si en realidad fuera un amigo no los metería en tantos problemas, hubiera seguido pensando en sus amigos de no ser por la horrible voz de su Tía Petunia, que le ordenaba bajar.  
  
Petunia Dursley era una mujer delgada, con un cuellos casi tan grande como el de un jirafa, era conocida por su amor a los chismes y a la criatura tipo ballenato que se hacia llamar su primo, era hermana de su madre, pero tenia un tremendo odio hacia a ella, su esposo y todo lo que tuviera ver con la magia o como ella gustaba decirle "anormalidad", en esta categoría se incluía a Harry.  
  
El ballenato conocido como Dudley, era un panzón que en su vida había tenido un peso adecuado, había entrado en dieta desde el año pasado dado que en su colegio no había mas uniformes para la talla de Dudley, su primo acudía a smeltings, la academia a la que había acudido su Tío Vernon en la infancia.  
  
Vernon Dursley era un hombre de estatura media, tenia un tremendo bigote, trabajaba en una fabrica de taladros, Vernon había sido durante 15 años una de las personas a las que mas odiaba  
  
"Me has escuchado!?- Grito Petunia-Baja aquí en este preciso momento!"  
  
Harry decidió no hacer enfadar a su Tía, era mejor que bajara si quería recibir su escasa porción de betabel, este era uno de los nuevos alimentos incluidos en la dieta de Dudley.  
  
Cuando bajo se encontró con que tan solo Petunia estaba en la cocina.  
  
"Ya era hora de que bajaras, Dudley y Vernon llevan rato despiertos"  
  
"Lo siento tía, no volverá a ocurrir"- Murmuro Harry mientras se preguntaba donde estaban Dudley y Vernon si es que ya estaban despiertos, un momento después supo que Vernon estaba detrás de el.  
  
"Lo mismo espero- Dijo Vernon, esto sorprendió a Harry, que al instante giro su cabeza- Eres un mal agradecido bueno para nada, no sabes apreciar lo que hacemos por ti"  
  
"Lo siento tío- Harry mantenía el tono de su voz bajo y neutral en cuanto a emociones, de esa manera era mejor- Yo realmente agradezco todo lo que hacen por mi."  
  
"Mas te vale- Esto lo dijeron Petunia y Vernon al mismo tiempo- El día de mañana- Continuo Vernon- Dudley, tu tía y yo, iremos a visitar a Marge, así que te quedaras con la Sra. Figg, regresaremos dentro de una semana, el 1ero de agosto"  
  
"Esta bien"- Contesto Harry, todo era mejor que ir a soportar a Marge, la cual era una versión femenina de Vernon, la ultima ves que se habían visto ella y Harry, Harry se había enfadado tanto con ella que la convirtió en un globo humano, el motivo del enojo fue que Marge insulto a sus padres  
  
Así que Harry se dirigió a empacar, acabo rápido, solo metió la ropa necesaria para una semana.  
  
A la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano, supuso que Petunia y Vernon no estaban levantados porque escuchaba los ronquidos de ambos, se dirigió a la cocina, preparo un pequeño desayuno y miro la televisión esperando a que los Dursley despertaran, una canal en especial llamo su atención, en este un reportero hablaba de un ataque a Liverpool, el cual había dejado como resultado la muerte de 10 personas.  
  
Escucho un ruido proveniente de las escaleras, apago el televisor justo antes de que Dudley, Petunia y Vernon entraran a la cocina.  
  
"Buenos días"- Dijo Harry pero no recibió respuesta de los Dursley-  
  
Estos se sentaron mirando a Harry, las miradas que le daban no le gustaban para nada, después de un rato lo dejaron de observar.  
  
"A que hora me iré?"- Pregunto Harry  
  
"Entre mas rápido mejor- Dijo Petunia en un tono ¿alegre?, de seguro era porque Harry se iba y no lo tendría que ver hasta dentro de una semana - Arabella los esta esperando Vernon."  
  
"Arabella?- Pregunto Harry, recordaba el final de su 4to curso en el cual Dumbledore había encargado a Sirius reunir a unas personas; Mundugus Fletcher, Remus J. Lupin y Arabella Figg, acaso la Sra. Figg era la Arabella que buscaba Sirius?, no podía ser, después de todo Dumbledore buscaba magos y la Sra. Figg era una muggle.  
  
"Si así es- Contesto Petunia de mala gana- Ahora vete"  
  
Harry asintió, seria una ida mas con Arabella Figg. La Sra. Figg como Harry la recordaba era una mujer de mas o menos 60 años, tenia arrugas sobre arrugas y muchas canas cubrían su pelo, tenia una tremenda obsesión por los gatos aunque uno de ellos había causado que hace unos años atrás Arabella se rompiera la pierna, Harry suponía que le había perdido el cariño a los gatos desde aquel día.  
  
Harry se dirigió a casa de la Sra. Figg seguido por Vernon Dursley, caminaron un rato hasta estar frente a la casa de Arabella, un gato estaba echado en las escaleras que conducían a la entrada, Vernon toco el timbre, no paso mucho antes de que la Sra. Figg abriera la puerta.  
  
"Buenos días"- Dijo amablemente  
  
"Buenos días Arabella- Contesto Vernon en lo que podría pasar por un tono amable- Supongo que Petunia te informo de la visita que le haremos a Marge?"  
  
"Si, claro que lo hizo- Arabella aunque hablaba con Vernon no dejaba de ver a Harry- asi que me encargare de este joven hasta el 1ero de agosto ¿no?"  
  
"Así es, espero y no se mucha molestia para ti"  
  
"No lo será, estoy segura de que Harry y yo la pasaremos bien"  
  
"Bueno, nos vemos en una semana"- Vernon se despidió de Arabella y salio con rumbo a Privet Drive #4  
  
"Bueno Harry, no te quedes ahí parado, pasa"  
  
Harry hizo caso y paso, la casa tenia un olor muy peculiar que a Harry le hacia pensar en el aroma que la poción multijugos desprendía, desde que recordaba, la casa olía a lo mismo.  
  
"Bueno Harry, es un placer volver a vernos"  
  
"Lo mismo digo Sra. Figg"  
  
"Tu habitación esta aquí- Arabella señalo una habitación que se encontraba a la derecha subiendo las escaleras- supongo que sabes donde esta lo demás?"  
  
"Si, lo recuerdo a la perfección"  
  
Esta no era la primera ves que Harry acudía al hogar de Arabella, durante los 15 años que había vivido con los Dursley cada que estos salían lo dejaban con Arabella Figg, la cual lo hacia comer un pastel algo viejo y ver fotos de sus gatos.  
  
Harry tomo su baúl y entro a la habitación, lo que Harry vio dentro lo sorprendió muchísimo, un grupo de figurillas de Quidditch se encontraban volando sobre el escritorio, las mantas que tenia la cama estaban adornadas con dibujos de la selección Inglesa de Quidditch. Harry miro sorprendido el cuarto, aun no lo podía creer, figurillas de Quidditch que volaban sobre el escritorio, mantas con los jugadores ingleses en ellas y eso no era todo también había posters que se salían del papel y libros relacionados al Quidditch.  
  
Arabella Figg sonreía desde la puerta de la habitación, sabia que esto seria una gran sorpresa para Harry, después de todo ella era la vecina muggle que lo hacia ver fotos de gatos y comer pastel rancio o eso era lo que el creía.  
  
Harry sintió que alguien lo observaba, quito la vista de Krum, el cual volaba a toda velocidad, y miro a Arabella Figg, la mujer tenia un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que le recordaba al que poseían los ojos de Dumbledore, con mirar esos ojos Harry sabia que podía confiar en esa mujer.  
  
"Supongo que te agrado la decoración, Harry"- Dijo Arabella con una gran sonrisa  
  
"Esto es fabuloso, pero como es posible?"- Pregunto Harry, mientras volvía a ver a las figuras  
  
"Es fácil, uno va a el callejón Diagon y luego a Artículos de calidad para el juego de Quidditch"- La Sra. Figg lo explicaba sencillamente  
  
"Entonces usted es..."- Harry no pudo terminar su oración ya que Arabella Figg lo interrumpió  
  
"Si Harry, soy una bruja"- Al decir esto Arabella no lo miraba daba la sensación de que se sentía culpable  
  
"Pero como es que no me entere en todo este tiempo?"- Harry se pregunto como todo este tiempo una bruja estuvo en el vecindario y el no lo noto  
  
"Fue fácil, Albus se encargo de todo"- Arabella se había sentado en la cama  
  
"El profesor Dumblerore?"- A Harry esto lo molesto, si Dumbledore estaba detrás de todo esto eso quería decir que Arabella Figg estaba ahí para protegerlo de algo o mas bien de alguien.  
  
"Si, Albus Dumbledore"- Arabella miro a Harry, este parecía molesto- Albus lo hizo por tu bien, cuando te trajo aquí no sabíamos si el innombrable estaba muerto, era mejor prevenir, es por eso que puso protecciones en el vecindario y a mi me confió la misión de protegerte, desde hace 14 años casi 15 eh estado aquí"  
  
"Lo comprendo"- Harry no quería darle mas vueltas al asunto, la cabeza ya le dolía  
  
"Bueno, parece que tienes hambre, así que, que tal si bajas conmigo y comemos algo?"- Harry entubo apunto de rechazar la oferta diciendo que ya había desayunado, pero su estomago lo traiciono.  
  
"Si, muchas gracias"- Dicho esto Harry siguió a la mujer  
  
Mientras bajaba Harry pudo ver montones de fotografías, estas no tenían movimiento como las mágicas, Harry supuso que se vería extraño en un vecindario muggle tener fotos con movimiento, no paso mucho antes de que estuvieran en la cocina, Harry una ves mas pudo oler lo que parecía ser una poción multijugos.  
  
"Arabella que es ese olor?"- Dijo Harry. Arabella se giro y lo miro a los ojos, luego hablo  
  
"Es la poción multijugos"- Contesto. Harry se pregunto para que necesitaría la poción Arabella, esta pareció leer su mente y contesto- "La tomo cuando voy al mundo mágico Harry, es raro que la gente vea a una bruja que lleva 15 años desaparecida"- Harry comprendió y no hizo mas preguntas sobre el tema.  
  
Cuando entraron a la cocina Arabella saco unos huevos y los echo a la sartén.  
  
"Porque no los cocinas con magia?"- Dijo Harry mientras intentaba ayudarle, Arabella lo regreso a la silla y luego contesto  
  
"El ministerio tiene bien vigilado el asunto de la magia Harry, este vecindario se supone que esta habitado por Muggles solamente, es por eso que si uso magia sospecharán y vendrán a investigar.  
  
Harry no contesto, Arabella volvio a cocinar al estilo muggle, de ves en cuando haría una conversación sobre ningún tema en especifico, Harry realmente la estaba pasando bien.  
  
~*~  
  
Bueno eh aquí el segundo capitulo, espero les haya agradado, no se pierdan el tercer capitulo que estará en una semana.  
  
También me gustaría agradecerle a las tres personas que me han dejado review, realmente aprecio mucho sus comentarios.  
  
Ceywen: Gracias por tus comentarios, espero y este capitulo te agrade, le eh puesto comillas y guiones, a ver si salio bien.  
  
Acaldela: Me inspiras a echarle mas ganas a este fic con tus comentarios.  
  
Kento: Aquí esta la continuación, espero sea de tu gusto. 


	3. Tareas, cartas y regalos

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y compañía no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rowling.  
  
Sumario: En el verano antes de su quinto curso en Hogwarts Harry decide que las cosas cambiaran, pero no todo es tan fácil, con el regreso de Voldemort Harry no tendrá un verano tranquilo, la orden del Fénix hará su aparición y Harry recibirá un entrenamiento especial.  
  
Notas del autor: Hey eh vuelto con mi 3er capitulo, al parecer si uno se dedica a escribir todo el domingo puede tener un capitulo arreglado y un siguiente capitulo listo, espero este capitulo les guste, es algo aburrido dado que habla principalmente de las tareas y las cartas de Harry, el siguiente capitulo será un poco mas interesante o eso espero.  
  
PORFAVOR LEAN ESTO: Bueno, arregle el capitulo 2, espero les guste, son unas palabritas mas jeje, lo suficiente para que quede mejor con el titulo de Arabella Figg, les recomiendo lean el pedaso que agregue.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix  
  
Capitulo 3: Tarea, cartas y regalos  
  
Era ya 30 de Julio, Harry Potter se encontraba despierto haciendo sus deberes, desde que había llegado a casa de Arabella hace 4 días Harry no había tenido mucho que hacer, Arabella no lo dejaba ayudar con la limpieza o cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho con los Dursley.  
  
Arabella le había dicho que lo que podía hacer era sus deberes, para Harry esto sonaba bien, con los ayuda de Arabella y su "pequeña" biblioteca ya había terminado todas las tareas menos la de pociones.  
  
Para Historia de la magia Bins le pedía hacer 1.00 metros de pergamino hablando de un fundador de Hogwarts que no fuera el fundador de su casa así que Harry eligió a Salazar Slytherin hasta el día de hoy, Harry seguía sin saber porque lo había elegido, pero se alegraba de haberlo hecho, se había enterado de muchas cosas acerca del mago entre ellas una que cambio su perspectiva, Slytherin no era un mago malvado y despiadado como todos creían, odiaba a los Muggles y no gustaba de los sangre impura, pero fuera de eso no hablaba de que organizara matanzas ni nada por el estilo, lo del basilisco era un tema controversial, pero se decía que pudo haber sido puesto para protección en Hogwarts.  
  
El pequeño profesor de encantamientos llamado Flitwick le había dejado hacer 100 oraciones hablando del hechizo repulsor y su uso en la vida diaria, esto había sido de lo mas fácil teniendo a Arabella la cual le daba muy buenos ejemplos sobre el uso diario del hechizo.  
  
La profesora Minerva McGonagall jefa de Gryffindor y profesora de transformaciones les había dejado 65 centímetros de pergamino hablando sobre la transformación y los efectos inesperados que esta podía tener en los humanos.  
  
Hagrid que era el profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y guardabosques de Hogwarts tan solo les había pedido que pensaran en el animal que mas les gustaba y el porque. Harry ya se había decidido en el animal, el cual era un fénix, le gustaba por el valor que inspiraba su canto y sus hermosos colores.  
  
La profesora de adivinación llamada Sivile Trelawney les había dicho que repasaran la bola de cristal y que se informaran acerca de la Cartomancia y la piromancia. A Harry le resultaron un poco mas "creíbles" que el resto de los métodos de adivinación, pero aun así no creía que fueran reales.  
  
Por ultimo Severus Snape su odiado profesor de pociones les había dejado hacer 2.00 metros de pergamino en el cual tenían que hablar de la poción de la verdad, una poción que como el nombre lo dice obligaba al que la ingería a decir la verdad. En alguna ocasión Snape había amenazado a Harry con esta poción diciendo que con un simple trago Harry estaría diciendo todos sus secretos, lo cual metería en problemas a los gemelos Weasley y Hermione.  
  
Las tareas habían sido agotadoras, pero ya en la madrugada del 31 las tenía listas todas, con lo que Harry consideraba como una buena presentación. Harry miro el reloj, hacia 15 minutos que había cumplido 15 años, en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa al ver que en la ventana de la habitación esperaban 5 lechuzas entre ellas Hedwig, la cual había enviado a casa de los Weasley por "recomendación" de su tío, abrió la ventana y dejo pasar a las lechuzas, las cuales se dirigieron a la cama, Harry bajo por un poco de agua para las lechuzas, las cuales bebieron agradecidas, todas menos una que volaba como loca por toda la habitación.  
  
"Calla Pig"- Dijo Harry mientras intentaba atrapar a la lechuza- "calla o despertaras a Arabella"  
  
La lechuza no pareció comprender, así que Harry simplemente se lanzo sobre ella y la capturo como si fuera una snitch, Hedwig y la lechuza de Hogwarts miraron a Pig con desaprobación.  
  
Cuando toda esta escena había acabado Harry por fin pudo tomar la carta y el paquete que llevaba Hedwig, ambos eran de Hermione, la carta decía lo siguiente:  
  
Harry:  
  
¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!, ¿cómo te la estas pasando?, espero que bien después de todo no todos los días se cumplen 15 años. ¿Y los Muggles como te están tratando?, supongo que siguen siendo los mismo de siempre, pero mejor los dejo de lado.  
  
Yo me encuentro de maravilla, mis padres me han traído a Bulgaria, es maravilloso, su historia mágica se remonta a la edad media, Víctor me ah llevado a la gran biblioteca de su país, se ubica en el centro, es aun mas grande que la de Hogwarts, tiene muchísimos libros interesantes, aunque la mayoría de ellos hablan de las artes oscuras al parecer aquí no esta prohibido el uso de estas.  
  
También eh ido a visitar el callejón Drumk, es muy parecido al callejón Diagon tiene muchas tiendas relacionadas al Quidditch, estoy segura de que tu y Ron se hubieran vuelto locos si veían todo lo que tenían.  
  
Hablando de Ron ¿has sabido algo de el? La ultima ves que hable con el fue a finales de curso y no me ah enviado ni siquiera una lechuza, supongo que sigue enojado por lo del año pasado.  
  
En fin, ya te diré mas de mi viaje cuando nos veamos ¿podrás ir el 24 de agosto al callejón Diagon?, es el día que iré a comprar mis útiles.  
  
Bueno, una ves mas muchas felicidades.  
  
Hermione  
  
P.D.: La carta de Hogwarts aun no me llega, pero muero por ansias por saber si me han hecho prefecta. Otra cosa, regreso el 20 de agosto.  
  
Harry sonrió cuando acabo de leer la carta de Hermione, era bueno saber de ella, en realidad había estado preocupado de que algo le pasara, afortunadamente nada malo había pasado.  
  
Antes de abrirlo intento averiguar que era, si conocía a Hermione debería de ser algún libro, abrió el paquete, el cual venia perfectamente envuelto, dentro se encontró con un libro negro, Harry lo saco, era gigantesco, lo miro detenidamente, leyó su titulo: Artes oscuras a través del tiempo; como saber cuando alguien las usa. Harry esbozo una sonrisa, Hermione de seguro se lo había enviado preocupada por lo que había sucedido el curso pasado, extrañamente Harry se sintió muy agradecido, quizás y encontraría como defenderse de Voldemort en aquel libro.  
  
Cuando dejo el libro en el escritorio, junto a las figuras de Quidditch, Harry tomo un pergamino y empezó la carta para Hermione. Cuando Harry quedo satisfecho con su carta esta había quedado así:  
  
Hermione:  
  
Muchísimas gracias por el regalo, vaya que me servirá  
  
De momento me la estoy pasando de maravilla, los Dursley se han ido a visitar a Tía Marge (la que infle hace 2 años), así que me han traído con mi vecina, la cual resulto ser una hechicera acargo de mi protección aquí en Privet Drive, aunque no me gusta la idea de que ande protegido por cientos de hechizos, supongo que Dumbledore lo considero lo mejor.  
  
Vaya, espero que disfrutes de tus vacaciones aunque al parecer las estas disfrutando mas que nunca, es una lastima que esa biblioteca de la que me hablas tenga mas libros de artes oscuras que de otra cosa, pero por lo que se en Bulgaria las artes oscuras no son mas que otra rama de la hechicería, es por eso que en Durmstrang las enseñan a sus alumnos.  
  
Tu sabes que el Quidditch mueve el mundo Hermione, en especial para mi así que no dudo que lo que venden ahí era de primera.  
  
No eh sabido nada de Ron, aunque ahora estoy por abrir su carta. No creo que siga molesto, parecía calmado a finales del curso, lo único que lo pudo haber enfadado es que le hayas dicho que fuiste a Bulgaria con Krum aunque si le dijiste que ibas con tus padres no se porque se molesta.  
  
Estoy ansioso por saber mas de Rumania, necesito pedirle permiso al profesor Dumbledore, pero estoy seguro de que me dejara ir, si no me dejara te enviare una carta para que no me esperes y si me deja ¿que te parece si nos encontramos en el caldero chorreante?  
  
Hermione no dudes de que serás hecha prefecta, después de todo eres la persona mas inteligente de Hogwarts  
  
Harry  
  
Tomo la carta y la puso en el escritorio, justo junto al libro de Hermione, la enviaría después con Hedwig.  
  
Luego se dirigió a Pig, le saco la carta y el pequeño paquete que cargaba  
  
Harry:  
  
¡Hey! ¿como estas?, espero que bien y espero que los Muggles no estén haciéndote nada malo.  
  
Yo me encuentro en Rumania de vacaciones, Charlie nos ah invitado y mi madre decidió venir, para distraernos un poco, quiso traerte a ti, pero Dumbledore dijo que no seria seguro, así que mi madre se rindió.  
  
Sabes todos en la casa han estado raros desde el año pasado, mi madre no para de mirar por la ventana, como esperando que quien-tu-sabes nos atacara, mi padre y Percy están poco en la casa, el ministerio esta como loco evitando que la gente se entere de todo lo que ah pasado desde el regreso del innombrable, los gemelos sorprendentemente sacaron 1000 galeones de algún lado, insisten en que alguien se los dio, mi madre no les cree, pero al parecer no mienten, Ginny ah estado mas rara que de costumbre, ah tenido muchas pesadillas y no nos quiere hablar de ellas.  
  
Y sobre Hermione, no puedo creer que haya ido con Krum, se ah puesto en mucho riesgo con eso de que las artes oscuras están permitidas allá, todavía se le ocurre ir con ese... espero y regrese bien.  
  
Por mi parte ando bien, solo un poco preocupado por Hermione, pero en fin es su vida y ella sabe que hace. Cambiando de tema los gemelos me han comprado túnicas nuevas tanto para Hogwarts como una de gala, me han dicho que su donador lo pidió, no le compraron ni a Ginny ni ellos se compraron, solo a mi, eso si que es extraño.  
  
Bueno, pásatela bien en tu cumpleaños, espero y te guste el regalo que te envie.  
  
Ron  
  
P.D.: ¿Escuchaste del ataque a Liverpool? Mi padre nos dijo que fueron Mortifagos y que el ministerio no pudo cubrirlo, inclusive los Muggles se enteraron y lo pasaron en sus noticias.  
  
Harry leyó atónito la posdata, era el mismo ataque que había visto en la televisión, se preocupo un poco cuando supo que habían sido Mortifagos pero luego recordó que ya habían pasado muchos días, ya no tenia caso preocuparse, pensando en esto se sintió mejor.  
  
Abrió el paquete de Ron, el regalo de Ron había sido un set de cartas del selección nacional de Quidditch inglesa. Cuando acabo de ver las cartas Harry se puso a contestar la carta de Ron:  
  
Ron:  
  
Muchas gracia por las cartas Ron, ahora se como es el equipo ingles.  
  
Me la eh pasado bien, los Muggles no han dado problemas.  
  
Me alegro por ti, ¿has ido a ver algún dragón con Charlie? Si no has ido pero planeas ir salúdame a Norbert. Dile a tu madre que le agradezco el intento de llevarme.  
  
En estos tiempos oscuros cada quien reacciona de manera diferente Ron, supongo que tu madre teme por su familia, tu padre y Percy están obligados a seguir las ordenes del ministerios. Lo de Ginny me preocupa, será mejor que la vigiles, recuerda que la ultima ves que anduvo así acabo con Riddle en la cámara de los secretos. Yo se quien dono a los gemelos, así que no se preocupen por la procedencia de este.  
  
Ron no tiene caso que te molestes con ella, sabes, me envió una carta y estaba preocupada de que no le habías enviado una carta tuya en todo el verano, si lo que te molesta es que haya ido solo no es así, sus padres la acompañaron y si lo que pasa es que temes por su seguridad ¿por qué no se lo dices? Quizás y lo tome como un aviso y este preparada para todo.  
  
Me alegro por ti Ron, tu mas que nadie se merece esas túnicas.  
  
Salúdame a tu familia.  
  
Harry  
  
P.D.: Si escuche del ataque, lo vi en un noticiero muggle, pero no dieron muchos detalles.  
  
Al terminar la carta Harry la ato a la pata de Pig.  
  
"Llevale esto a Ron"- Dicho esto la lechuza voló por la ventana con destino a Rumania  
  
Quedaban aun 3 lechuzas, Harry imaginaba que alguna de las que no reconocía era de Sirius, la otra que llevaba el emblema de Hogwarts debía de llevar su lista de útiles y la ultima, que era gigantesca, debía de tener la carta de Hagrid.  
  
Abrió la carta de Sirius después, esta decía lo siguiente:  
  
Harry:  
  
¡Muchas felicidades!, Harry no dejes que nadie ni nada te arruine este día, aunque dudo que estando con Arabella algo así pase.  
  
Tan solo quiero que sepas que me encuentro en la misión que me encargo Dumbledore, por el momento estoy en casa de lunático, ya que eh contactado a Arabella y Mundugus. ¿No has tenido ningún sueño o mas bien pesadilla? Si lo tienes no dudes en enviarme una carta a mi o a Albus.  
  
Espero te guste el regalo, estoy seguro de que te servirá.  
  
Hocicos.  
  
Harry esperaba que no fuese otro libro de cómo defenderse de las artes oscuras, miro el gran paquete, era el mas grande que había visto hasta el momento, aunque los tamaños no importaran.  
  
No pudo contenerse mas y abrió el paquete, cuando lo termino de abrir vio una caja de madera que decía lo siguiente: Equipo para buscador. Lo único que Harry pudo hacer fue contemplar su regalo, dentro de la caja había un guante, 2 bludgers que eran un poco mas pequeñas que las que usaban en Hogwarts, un manual y ya por ultimo una snitch dorada. Cada objeto tenia una nota, todos salvo el manual, Harry descubrió que las bludgers hacían lo mismo que las originales, solo que estas no daban tan duro y eran mas rápidas.  
  
Escribió una respuesta a Sirius en cuanto pudo quitar su vista de la pequeña snitch.  
  
Hocicos:  
  
¿Cómo supiste que andaba en casa de Arabella? Lo mas seguro es que te halla dicho Dumbledore.  
  
hocicos salúdame al profesor Lupin. ¿Alguna ves me enterare de que es todo esto del antiguo grupo?  
  
Solo tuve un sueño y fue ya hace rato, no fue nada, era como si Voldemort me hablara, cuando desperté la cicatriz me dolió solo un poco.  
  
Harry se sentía culpable por mentirle a Sirius, pero sabía que este se preocuparía mucho su le decía que la cicatriz había sangrado.  
  
Sirius tu regalo es genial, ahora podré practicar un poco en Hogwarts antes de las temporadas de Quidditch (Madame Hooch no me presta la snitch diciendo que la puedo perder)  
  
Harry  
  
Tomo la carta de Hagrid, la cual solo lo mandaba felicitar y le decía que no enviara respuesta ya que podría ser rastreado. Harry hizo caso, no quería que Hagrid se metiera en un problema por su culpa. El regalo de Hagrid había sido un reloj mágico, el cual siempre estaría al tiempo exacto y tenia como el reloj de los Weasley manecillas para cada uno de sus amigos (Ron, Hermione, Hagrid y Sirius) miro donde se encontraban sus amigos. Ron estaba "viajando" al igual que las manecillas de Hermione y Hagrid, Sirius tenia uno que decía "trabajando" Harry supuso que el reloj tomaba como trabajo la misión de Dumbledore. Aparte de esos 2 letreros tenia otros 3 que decían: Estudiando, en problemas y comiendo. Todos los letreros eran minúsculos al igual que las manecillas.  
  
Ya por ultimo leyó la carta de Hogwarts, lo que leyó no lo podía creer:  
  
Colegio Hogwarts de magia  
  
Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de magos).  
  
Querido señor Potter:  
  
Tengo el placer de informarle que ah sido elegido como prefecto de Gryffindor junto con su compañera la Srta. Hermione Granger. Al ser prefecto usted recibe mayores responsabilidades, las cuales sabemos podrá manejar, y al mismo tiempo mas honores, como quitar puntos a los alumnos con un comportamiento incorrecto, confió en que mantendrá el nombre de Gryffindor en alto.  
  
Su lista de útiles y su insignia han sido adjuntados en el sobre.  
  
Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre, lo esperamos en el vagón de prefectos el mismo día a las 11 hrs. Para dar instrucciones.  
  
Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall Directora adjunta  
  
Esto si que había sido una sorpresa para Harry, cuando se logro recuperar saco su insignia, era una "P" de plata que brillaba como nueva. Harry, no sabia porque, se sentía muy bien al ver esto, quizás y estaba ganándose algo por se el y no por haber vencido a Voldemort.  
  
Harry termino de leer las cartas, estaba muy cansado, así que se acostó listo para una noche con un buen sueño, o eso esperaba.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
CurlsofGold: Espero que este capitulo te haya dado una idea de como andan Hermione y Ron.  
  
Romulo-Lupin: Hey gracias por tus comentarios, me encantaría conocerte, así que te agregare a mi MSN  
  
Ceywen: Gracias por seguir mi historia, espero describir una situación "peor" para Harry, aunque dudo que los Dursley dejen de temerle a Sirius.  
  
acaldela: Mi idea era poner 2 capítulos titulados Arabella Figg (I y II) pero mejor le agregue el pedaso que tenia escrito para que todo siga bien mi secuencia y que los capítulos no quedaran muy cortos, espero y quedara mejor con esos 2 juntos para que ya se relacione mas con el titulo. 


	4. Un sueño raro y el regreso a Privet Driv...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y compañía no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rowling.  
  
Sumario: En el verano antes de su quinto curso en Hogwarts Harry decide que las cosas cambiaran, pero no todo es tan fácil, con el regreso de Voldemort Harry no tendrá un verano tranquilo, la orden del Fénix hará su aparición y Harry recibirá un entrenamiento especial.  
  
Notas del autor: Lamento mucho la tardanza, se que prometí que estaría subiendo un capitulo a la semana, pero tuve exámenes y el fin de semana no pude escribir para nada (salí de mi casa), espero me perdonen y sigan leyendo el fic.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix  
  
Capitulo 4: Un sueño raro y el regreso a Privet Drive #4  
  
Harry despertó a las 10 de la mañana, como de costumbre había tenido un sueño, pero en estas ocasión Voldemort no era parte de el:  
  
Se encontraba en una gran habitación, estaba parcialmente vacía. Una gran mesa redonda, parecía hecha cedro, ocupaba el centro, puestas a su alrededor había ocho sillas, hechas del mismo material.  
  
Miro un poco mas, las paredes o mas bien muros eran de piedra y en ellos estaban colocadas varías antorchas que alumbraban a la perfección la habitación. El piso, estaba cubierto por una alfombra roja con bordes dorados, justo debajo de la mesa había algo grabado en ella, algo que a Harry le recordaba a un Fénix.  
  
Cuando termino su inspección la puerta se abrió de golpe y a la habitación entraron 7 encapuchados, uno de ellos, el que venía al final, hacía bastante ruido con su pata de palo. Las figuras tomaron asiento en las sillas, dejando solamente una desocupada.  
  
Paso un rato en el que las figuras solo se contemplaron, como si volvieran a ver viejos amigos, pero esto no duro mucho, pasados unos minutos uno de los encapuchados se puso de pie y mientras lo hacía aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención de los otros.  
  
"Bienvenidos una ves mas, a veces desearía que cada que nos vemos no tuviera que ser por el asecho de algún mago tenebroso, pero supongo que es lógico que nos veamos dado que este grupo fue formado hace siglos para enfrentarnos a estos. -La figura se descubrió la cara antes de continuar, Harry quedo estático al ver a su director ahí enfrente hablándole a ese grupo que se dedicaba a enfrentar magos tenebrosos. -Como todos ustedes han sido informados con anterioridad la amenaza de Voldemort se cierne una ves mas sobre nosotros, mas fuerte que nunca."  
  
Los encapuchados, contrario a lo que Harry pensaba pasaría, ni siquiera temblaron ante la mención del nombre del mago oscuro.  
  
"Es por eso que los reuní- Continuo Albus Dumbledore- porque, en los tiempos oscuros que se avecinan la comunidad mágica necesitara de nosotros mas que nunca, la comunidad mágica al igual que la muggle necesitara la protección de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
De momento sintió como si algo jalara de el sacándolo de la habitación y luego llevándolo de regreso a su cama, dejándolo con una sensación muy extraña y a la ves llenándolo de alegría y seguridad, alguien mas pelearía con Voldemort, ahora no estarían solos Hermione, Ron y el.  
  
~*~  
  
Ese había sido el sueño de Harry, sin duda alguna el mas reconfortante que había tenido hasta el momento.  
  
Cuando por fin se pudo levantar, se dirigió al baño, tomaría una ducha antes de empezar el día.  
  
En el baño recordó algo, necesitaba permiso de Dumbledore para ir al callejón Diagon el 24 de Agosto, aunque su pregunta era ¿cómo llegaría ahí?  
  
Después de su baño, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con una Arabella medio dormida en la cocina, esta bebía su taza de café ignorando a la lechuza que revoloteaba a su lado.  
  
"Buenos días Arabella- Saludo cordialmente Harry- Parece que no dormiste bien."  
  
"No realmente- Contesto esta suprimiendo un bostezo- pero lo importante no es como estoy yo, sino como se encuentra el quinceañero."  
  
"De maravilla- Contesto Harry- Recibí las cartas de mis amigos por la madrugada."  
  
"Sabía que olvidaba algo- Dijo Arabella mientras sacaba algo de su bolso y se lo daba a Harry- es mi regalo, tienes una suscripción al profeta por el resto del año y claro esta que las figuras de Quidditch que están en el cuarto."  
  
"Muchas gracias"- Contesto Harry con una gran sonrisa, ahora no tendría que esperar a que Hermione acabara de leer el profeta para enterarse de lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico o esperar a ver los juegos de Quidditch en Hogwarts, ahora solo tenía que poner a sus figuras a jugar.  
  
"No hay de que."- Le contesto Arabella.  
  
Después de que Arabella le diera su regalo el desayuno siguió de la manera común, solo que Harry se dedico a preparar el desayuno cuando Arabella metió la cáscara de los huevos a la sartén.  
  
"Realmente luces cansada- Dijo Harry preocupado- deberías de ir a dormir."  
  
"Esta bien." - Dicho esto Arabella tomo lo que llevaba la lechuza y salio de la cocina.  
  
~*~  
  
El día que quedaba de su estancia paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y a la mañana siguiente Vernon Dursley tocaba a la puerta de Arabella Figg.  
  
"Buenos días Arabella- Saludo Vernon- eh venido por el muchacho, espero que no te haya dado problemas."  
  
"No Vernon, Harry se ah portado de maravilla- Dijo Arabella- Harry bajara en unos instantes."  
  
Harry escucho la voz de su tío escaleras abajo, supo en aquel momento que ya no podría pasar mas tiempo con Arabella. Empaco todo lo que estaba sobre su escritorio, incluidas las figuras que estaban iniciando un juego, tomo el libro que había estado leyendo (Historia de Hogwarts), contrario a lo que Harry pensaba el libro era bastante entretenido y le había servido para la biografía de Slytherin.  
  
Una ves que había empacado todo cargo el baúl y bajo las escaleras, no sin antes haber enviado a Hedwig a Privet Drive #4.  
  
Al bajar vio a su tío, que había aumentado unos cuantos kilos. El y Arabella hablaban de lo que Vernon había hecho.  
  
"Si, como te decía Marge planea vender a sus perros, son mucho trabajo para la pobre...- Petunia fingía interés en la conversación agregando unos "Que mal" o "Si, mucho trabajo" de ves en cuando.  
  
Cuando Vernon lo vio, este se despidió de Arabella y empezó a caminar con rumbo a Privet Drive #4, no sin antes indicar a Harry que lo siguiera.  
  
"Muchas gracias por todo"- Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta y entregándole el libro a la Sra. Figg.  
  
Esta se lo regreso diciendo algo así como "Tómalo, yo lo eh leído cientos de veces y al parecer tu le has agarrado gusto."  
  
Harry salio tras de su tío después de la despedida, cuando lo alcanzo Vernon ya estaba abriendo la puerta.  
  
No espero a ser reprendido por algo que no había hecho o a recibir deberes como desempacar la ropa de los Dursley, corrió a la habitación y cerro la puerta, abrió la ventana para que Hedwig entrara y saco el libro de historia de Hogwarts, se había quedado en una parte en la que se hablaba de las cámaras de los fundadores, lugares a los que solo herederos de los fundadores podrían entrar.  
  
"La cámara secreta de Slytherin ah sido la cámara de la que mas se ha hablado a través de los años, muchos mitos y leyendas dicen que Slytherin puso un basilisco para protegerla y que solo su heredero la podría abrir al hablar parsel. Otros cuentan que Slytherin puso un hechizo con el cual la cámara cambiaría de lugar cada que fuera abierta, esto no ah podido ser comprobado dado que nadie ah encontrado la cámara hasta ahora."  
  
Harry pensó que el libro necesitaba una actualización, después de todo hacía 3 años que el recuerdo de Tom Riddle la había abierto con la ayuda de Ginny Weasley.  
  
"La cámara de Helga Hufflepuff, es mejor conocida como la torre invisible. Relatos medievales hablan de un edificio de gran altura. Este edificio se dice supera en altura a la torre de astronomía la cual es la mas grande de las 4 torres. Según el relato solo es posible acceder cuando se sabe el hechizo ideal, este hechizo se perdió con el paso del tiempo y actualmente nadie sabe si la torre existe o simplemente son mentiras creadas por algún ex alumno."  
  
A Harry le daba la sensación de que esto no era ninguna mentira, después de todo Helga Hufflepuff también fue una fundadora y gran amante de las estrellas, no le sorprendería si esta hubiese credo una torre en la cual solo ella y sus herederos pudieran entrar.  
  
"La cámara de Rowena Ravenclaw bien puede encontrarse en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Pocos relatos se han encontrado hablando de esta misteriosa cámara, aunque muchos dicen que a diferencia de los demás fundadores, Rowena la daba el acceso no solo a sus herederos, sino que también permitía que personas que buscaban el conocimiento entraran a su cámara."  
  
"Suena como algo que haría un Ravenclaw, darle conocimiento y repartir sabiduría a cualquiera que la necesitara." -Pensó Harry mientras recordaba los montones de alumnos de aquella casa que se resguardaban en la librería durante los exámenes y fuera de ellos y que generalmente ayudaban a los alumnos de otras casas con los problemas que tenían en los estudios.  
  
"La ultima cámara secreta es la de Godric Gryffindor. Se dice que la cámara bien podría estar en la sala común de los Gryffindor, lo cual agrega protección extra a la cámara, y que solo la llave la abriría, la hipótesis que se ah hecho es que la llave sería algo de mucho valor para Gryffindor y que este objeto solo lo podría conseguir el heredero. Sin duda alguna esta es la cámara mejor protegida, y no dudaríamos que tuviese algún tesoro resguardado en ella.  
  
Harry se quedo pensando en la llave, sentía como si el libro le pidiera que resolviese el misterio, estaba casi seguro de que escuchaba al libro diciéndole: "Encuentra la llave, no sabes lo que puede haber ahí dentro, pero estoy seguro de que tanta molestia solo sería tomada para guardar algo grande, quizá y este tesoro te ayude en la lucha contra Voldemort..."  
  
Se quedo pensando un rato mas, su pensamiento solo se detuvo una ves que el sueño lo venció, dejándolo lleno de dudas.  
  
Sin lugar a dudas, este año su misión era abrir aquella cámara, tal como Tom Riddle había abierto la cámara de Slytherin, el tendría que abrir la de Gryffindor y quizá si tenía suerte en su búsqueda encontraría mas de lo que buscaba.  
  
~*~  
  
Quiero agradecerle a todos los que han leído la historia, y mas a los que han puesto reviews.  
  
Acaldela: Espero este capitulo contenga mas de esa descripción que me recomiendas poner. Gracias por tus comentarios.  
  
Ceywen: Ya está aquí el capitulo, tarde un poco por lo que menciono antes, espero y no vuelva a pasar. Sobre lo de Sirius, fue un detalle del que me olvide completamente, lo corregiré ahora mismo y lo subo corregido en un rato, gracias por hacérmelo notar. A mi me gusta cualquier clase de fic, así que si algún día pones el tuyo me gustaría leerlo.  
  
Sin mas que decir me despido. 


	5. La carta de Ron y el regreso a la madrig...

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y compañía no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rowling.  
  
Sumario: En el verano antes de su quinto curso en Hogwarts Harry decide que las cosas cambiaran, pero no todo es tan fácil, con el regreso de Voldemort Harry no tendrá un verano tranquilo, la orden del Fénix hará su aparición y Harry recibirá un entrenamiento especial.  
  
Notas del autor: Aquí me tienen de nuevo con mi fic, espero el capitulo pasado haya sido de su agrado y que sigan leyendo este.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix  
  
Capitulo 5: La carta de Ron y el regreso a la madriguera  
  
Desde el regreso de los Dursley, Harry Potter había sido tratado de una manera que le recordó a aquella de su segundo curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Aquella peculiar manera de tratarlo no le agradaba en nada, recordó tristemente la semana pasada:  
  
En cuanto había regresado a la casa de sus tíos Harry se había encerrado en su habitación leyendo Historia de Hogwarts, pero como todo momento de paz y tranquilidad para Harry en aquel hogar no duro mucho.  
  
Justo en cuanto había bajado a comer había recibido miradas frías y amenazadoras de los Dursley seguidas por un vaso de agua y algo de comida. Harry supo al instante que aquello no estaba bien, los Dursley generalmente lo hubieran puesto a cocinar o a hacer algún trabajo para ellos antes de darle comida o bebida, simplemente esta no era la forma en la que ellos actuaban, pero había algo en aquella forma de tratarlo que daba miedo a Harry.  
  
"Hoy no recibes cena, así que mejor aprovecha esta comida" - Gruño Vernon al ver que Harry no comía nada.  
  
"Lo siento" - Contesto Harry y se dispuso a comer, no sin antes ver lo que hacían los Dursley:  
  
Petunia, su tía, se encontraba leyendo un libro titulado "Crisis económicas y como salir de ellas", esto era raro por dos motivos:  
  
* Petunia odiaba la lectura casi tanto como Dudley.  
  
* El titulo del libro especialmente "Crisis" era algo que no existía en el diccionario de los Dursley al igual que: Magia, Hechizos y maldiciones, solo por nombrar algunas.  
  
Una ves que termino de examinar a Petunia se dedico a observar lo que Vernon Dursley, su tío, hacía:  
  
Vernon leía el periódico de la mañana, tan solo que en esta ocasión no leía la primera plana o la sección de deportes, Vernon leía la sección de economía y de ves en cuando hacía comentarios como: "Maldición, será imposible que le paguen a los empleados esta semana" o "Dudo que mejoremos en mucho tiempo" entre otros. Harry se sorprendió aun mas, ¿realmente era su tío el hombre sentado en aquella silla?  
  
Luego miro a su primo, este miraba con una cara sorprendida su platillo, el cual era idéntico al de Harry, la única diferencia era que el de Dudley tenia mas agua.  
  
Sabiendo que algo andaba mal, Harry termino su porción rápidamente y corrió hacía su cuarto.  
  
Después de aquella comida nada había sido lo mismo con los Dursley, estos en un intento por evitar que Harry se escabullera para comer mas de lo que debía habían puesto barrotes a la ventana y una reja a la puerta, evitando así que Harry saliera de la habitación.  
  
Los Dursley solo lo dejaban salir a la hora de la comida (si es que tenía suerte) y por la noche para que fuera al baño antes de dormir, el resto del día lo dejaban encerrado, sin nada que comer o eso creían.  
  
En cuanto Harry se había enterado de la crisis de los Dursley no había dudado ni un segundo en comentárselo a Ron y Hermione, los cuales le habían enviaron en poco tiempo toda clase de alimento y comida, entre los cuales se encontraban los pasteles de la Sra. Weasley y unas cervezas de mantequilla.  
  
Había sido una mala semana y Harry tan solo por un momento sintió pena por los Dursley, tan solo por ese brevísimo momento deseo ayudarles a salir del problema, después de todo el tenía una cámara llena de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, las cuales sin duda sacarían a los Dursley del problema, pero después de pensarlo un rato decidió que no se merecían la ayuda, ellos jamás habían ayudado a nadie que lo necesitara y jamás lo habían tratado de una manera digna a el. No, no se lo merecían, no habían hecho nada para ganárselo.  
  
Y hasta el día de hoy Harry no había ayudado a los Dursley, los cuales cada ves estaban peor.  
  
Escucho pasos en la escalera, sin duda alguna eran los pasos de Petunia la cual venía a sacarlo de la habitación como todos los días para que comiera.  
  
Harry supuso correctamente, segundos después de que los pasos en las escaleras desaparecieran, alguien caminaba por el pasillo, luego los pasos se volvían a detener, se escuchaba el movimiento de llaves, luego se oía como estas después de haber sido encontrada la llave de la reja esta entraba por la cerradura.  
  
Cuando la puerta se abrió Harry vio la figura de Petunia Dursley entrando.  
  
"Baja ahora"- Dijo secamente Petunia.  
  
Harry no respondió. Salio de la cama y siguió a Petunia por el camino ya tan bien conocido. Bajo las escaleras con ella, Harry miro los retratos que colgaban por ahí, en ninguno de ellos se encontraba el.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la cocina Vernon y Dudley ya se encontraban sentados, el rostro de Vernon lucía cansado, llevaba bolsas de un desagradable púrpura bajo los ojos y las canas habían empezado a aparecer en su cabello. Dudley, sin duda por la falta de alimento había empezado a adelgazar, pero contrario a lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado el cambio no era bueno. Petunia era la que se encontraba en mejores condiciones de las 4 personas ahí presentes, la falta de alimento no parecía haberla afectado en nada.  
  
"¿Te han pagado?"- Pregunto Petunia a Vernon cuando este la miro a los ojos.  
  
"No"- Se limito a contestar este.  
  
"Podrías pedir un préstamo por lo menos- Murmuro Petunia- Hoy en día no se encuentra a empleados tan trabajadores como tu, sin duda alguna tu jefe te prestaría el dinero."  
  
"No creo que me preste dinero- Contesto Vernon- esta de muy mal humor, yo también lo estoy, si esos contadores hubieran hecho su trabajo ninguno de nosotros estaría en este problema ahora."  
  
Después de esto Petunia perdió las ganas de hablar e inicio a comer, al igual que los demás.  
  
Al terminar su comida Harry se levanto de la silla y lavo sus platos, después de esto subió a toda velocidad a su habitación.  
  
Cuando llego a su cuarto vio a Pigwidgeon, la pequeña lechuza de Ron volando alrededor de la jaula de Hedwig, no era necesario mirar a Hedwig para saber que le estaba dando un gesto reprobatorio a Pig.  
  
Sin pensarlo ni un segundo mas, Harry corrió hacía la lechuza quitándole la carta que llevaba atada a la pata, por unos momentos Harry deseo que Sirius le hubiera regalado una lechuza menos ruidosa e hiperactiva a Ron.  
  
"Calla Pig- Dijo Harry mientras le daba algo de agua a la lechuza- los Dursley no andan de buen humor."  
  
La lechuza callo, como si entendiera que si no callaba algo malo pasaría.  
  
"Así esta mejor" - Dijo Harry al ver que le lechuza bebía del agua en silencio absoluto.  
  
Una ves que quito la vista de la lechuza Harry abrió la carta, por la caligrafía supo esta había sido escrita por Ron:  
  
"Harry:  
  
Mi madre ah hablado con Dumbledore hace unos minutos, le ah contado de todo lo que esta pasando con los Dursley y como te están matando de hambre. Después de pensarlo un poco Dumbledore nos dijo que si tu lo deseas podemos pasar por ti.  
  
Como todos sabemos que no te gustaría estar ni un segundo mas en esa horrible situación, hemos decidido que pasaremos por ti el 7 de Agosto (para ser mas exactos el día de hoy), por la noche.  
  
Estarás con nosotros el resto del verano y nos veremos con Hermione el 24 de agosto en el callejón Diagon, apartir de ese día ella pasara el verano en la madriguera (un mejor lugar que la casa de Krum si me lo preguntas.)  
  
Ron."  
  
Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, saldría de la casa de los Dursley y pasaría el resto del verano con los Weasley, la familia preferida de Harry, y después iría a Hogwarts.  
  
Pasaron unas horas y Harry esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de los Weasley los cuales Harry no sabía por que método llegarían.  
  
"¿Porque Ron no menciono la hora en su carta?"- Se preguntaba Harry cada cinco minutos.  
  
Por fin caída la noche Harry escucho el timbre de los Dursley, esos debían de ser los Weasley.  
  
Confirmo sus sospechas cuando escucho a su tío Vernon gritar en la sala:  
  
"Ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí"  
  
"Tan solo venimos por Harry-Dijo Percy Weasley- no queremos nada mas."  
  
"Ya les dije que no pueden entrar a mi hogar-Gruño Vernon-No quiero que las personas normales me vean con fenómenos como ustedes."  
  
"Entonces si así piensa-Dijo en esta ocasión la voz de Bill Weasley-me temo que tendré que entrar a mi manera-hizo una pausa y segundos después murmuro un hechizo que Harry no entendió.  
  
Harry sabía que ni Petunia ni Dudley estaban en la casa, ambos habían salido a la tienda hacía unos minutos, así que los Weasley no se tropezarían con mas obstáculos.  
  
Después de unos minutos Harry escucho la voz de Percy de nuevo:  
  
"Por lo que Ron me dijo, Harry esta encerrado, así que creo que aquí se encuentra."  
  
"Si, es la única habitación con reja"  
  
Harry espero a que alguno de los Weasley abriera la puerta, pasaron varios minutos y ninguno de los dos había hecho nada.  
  
"¿Qué esperas Percy?-Dijo Bill mientras sacaba su varita-Se supone que te sabes este hechizo: Alohomora."  
  
La reja se abrió y ahora solo tenían que abrir la puerta  
  
"Claro que se el hechizo, pero pensé que tu lo harías-Percy al igual que su hermano anteriormente saco la varita y lanzo el hechizo Alohomora-¿ya ves?, no lo eh olvidado."  
  
Bill se aguanto las ganas de reír, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era molestar a Percy.  
  
Cuando entraron a la habitación de Harry se encontraron con el muchacho, estaba igual que la ultima vez que lo habían visto, uno de los pocos cambios que notaron fue que era mas alto, aunque por su edad era lógico.  
  
"¿Listo Harry?"- Pregunto Percy mientras tomaba el baúl  
  
"Claro que si, estuve listo desde que me llego la carta"- Contesto Harry al mismo tiempo que tomaba la jaula de Hedwig.  
  
"Tuvimos problemas con tu tío- Comento Bill- no nos dejaba entrar, así que nos abrimos paso"  
  
"Siento mucho que los molestara- Empezó a explicarse Harry- Ya saben como son los Muggles"  
  
"Lo sabemos"- Contestaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos.  
  
Harry bajo las escaleras a gran velocidad, no podía contener su alegría, se iría de ahí y no volvería hasta dentro de un año, según Harry eran unas merecidas vacaciones.  
  
Cuando llego a la planta baja Harry se detuvo haciendo que Percy y Bill se golpearan al parar sin aviso.  
  
"Lo siento chicos" - Se disculpo Harry.  
  
"No hay problema" - Respondieron Bill y Percy al unísono.  
  
Harry miro a los Weasley un rato antes de hacer su pregunta.  
  
"Chicos- Inicio Harry- ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?"  
  
"Nos aparecimos" - Contesto Percy por el y su hermano.  
  
"Ya veo- Dijo Harry- pero si se aparecieron ¿cómo llegare yo a la madriguera?"  
  
"Simple - Inicio Bill- Percy se aparecerá con todas las cosas en la madriguera y tu y yo tomaremos el autobús noctámbulo hacía la casa de un mago que vive a unas horas de aquí, una ves ahí viajaremos a la madriguera por medio de polvos floo."  
  
"Sigo sin entender porque tienes que llevarlo a casa de Fletcher- Inicio Percy en un tono molesto- después de todos los problemas que le ah causado al ministerio..."  
  
"Tu lo has dicho Percy- Interrumpió Bill- Los problemas se los causo al ministerio, no a la familia Weasley ni a Dumbledore, ya sabes la confianza que le tiene, aparte si fuéramos por medio del autobús a la madriguera nos tomaría semanas de viaje."  
  
"Bueno, mi padre y Dumbledore así lo decidieron así que no hay nada que hacer al respecto" - Se limito a contestar Percy mientras tomaba la jaula de Hedwig y se desaparecía.  
  
"¿Dónde esta tu lechuza Harry?"- Pregunto Bill al notar la ausencia de Hedwig.  
  
"La mande a la madriguera con Pig - Contesto Harry quien después de esto miro a su tío- No lo planeas dejar así ¿verdad?  
  
"No te preocupes por el Harry, el hechizo perderá su afecto en... - Durante la pausa Bill checo su reloj, pocos segundos después prosiguió- ... 5 minutos, lo cual nos da suficiente tiempo para tomar el autobús."  
  
Harry y el salieron rápidamente, una ves afuera Bill saco su varita y la encendió, por un momento Harry pensó que el autobús no vendría, pero cuando escucho el ruido tan común que este hacía Harry supo que estaba por aparecerse, como si solo esperara a que Harry se diera cuenta de que aparecería la luz cegadora se hizo presente, Harry se cubrió los ojos, cuando el destello se fue Harry estaba frente a un autobús rojo y gigantesco que en el parabrisas llevaba la siguiente inscripción con letras doradas: AUTOBÚS NOCTÁMBULO.  
  
Pocos segundos después se abrió la puerta del vehículo, el cual para sorpresa de Harry no era conducido por Ernie Prang auque el autobús aun era conducido por un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, su cabello era de color negro y sus ojos eran color plata. Su ayudante no era Stan Shunpike, el chico pecoso que Harry había visto la ultima ves que había utilizado el autobús, el chico tenía cabello café y ojos azules, era bastante alto y parecía tener unos 20 años, este se bajo al verlos.  
  
"Bienvenidos al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba abordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera siempre y cuando haya un camino por tierra. Me llamo Elvis y estaré a su disposición el resto del viaje. Nuestro conductor es Frank. -El muchacho hizo una pausa para recuperar el aire perdido y ver si sus nuevos pasajeros tenían equipaje, al ver que estos no tenían equipaje se hizo a un lado y continuo- ¿Qué esperan?, suban ya."  
  
Bill y Harry subieron al autobús, y después de pagar once sickles cada uno se dirigieron hacía las camas de hierro.  
  
"¿Hacía donde van?" -Les pregunto Elvis.  
  
Bill rápidamente saco un papel de su bolsillo izquierdo, después de leerlo le dijo a Elvis la dirección:  
  
"Nos dirigimos hacía la calle Magnolia #33."  
  
"Eso queda cerca -Dijo Elvis.  
  
Frank el cual los había escuchado ya acelero al instante, haciendo que Elvis cayera.  
  
"!Frank se mas cuidadoso, es la tercera ves que esto pasa en la semana"- Grito Elvis furioso.  
  
"Lo siento" -Dijo Frank aguantando las ganas de reír.  
  
Si Elvis se percato de esto prefirió ignorarlo porque después de levantarse volvió a hablar con Bill:  
  
"¿No quieres un vaso de chocolate caliente por tan solo 2 sickles mas?" "No gracias, no me gusta el chocolate caliente" -Respondió Bill.  
  
"¿Y tu? -Pregunto Elvis a Harry  
  
Harry recordó su experiencia pasada con el chocolate caliente y el autobús noctámbulo y decidió que mejor se abstendría de tomar el chocolate.  
  
"No gracias, la ultima ves Stan derramo el chocolate"  
  
Elvis parecía molesto por la mención del nombre, pero no dijo nada.  
  
Harry volvió a ver como el autobús (El cual era manejado a la perfección por Frank) pasaba a toda velocidad, de ves en cuando subiéndose a un auto o aplastando (o eso paresia) a un muggle que cruzaba con precaución.  
  
No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando Frank volvió a frenar, en esta ocasión Bill y Harry resbalaron de sus respectivas camas.  
  
"Hemos llegado -Dijo Elvis- Espero el viaje haya sido de su agrado."  
  
Harry y Bill dieron las gracias al conductor y a Elvis antes de bajar, una ves abajo el autobús desapareció en un destello de luz.  
  
"Muy bien Harry -Empezó Bill- Hemos llegado a casa de Mundugus Fletcher, el es amigo de Dumbledore y hace algunos años fue profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, si me permites decirlo mi profesor favorito después de Dumbledore, sabe todo acerca de las artes Oscuras, desde como defenderse hasta como hacerlas."  
  
"Entonces ah de ser un mago muy poderoso -Dijo Harry sorprendido- lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué a Percy no le agrada?"  
  
"Es una vieja historia que te contare una ves que estemos en la madriguera -Dijo Bill mientras tocaba la puerta- Dumbledore me dijo que no nos distrajéramos y mi madre de seguro ha de pensar que algún mortifago nos tiene secuestrados, es por eso que no te la digo ahora."  
  
"Esta bien, puedo esperar." -Dijo Harry, ansioso por escuchar la historia.  
  
No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera y un brujo de aspecto joven saliera, llevaba puesta una tunica verde esmeralda, sus ojos azules brillaron al ver que Bill llegaba con Harry, pero Harry dudo que hubiera habido algún brillo, dado que tan rápido como apareció se fue. Después de un rápido saludo, el mago de ojos azule y cabello rubio se hizo a un lado para que entraran, no sin antes revisar que alguien los hubiera seguido, aquella paranoia le recordó a Harry de Ojo Loco Moody.  
  
"Mundugus es algo paranoico, al igual que Moody piensa que es perseguido -Susurro Bill a Harry- Y por si te lo preguntas, Mundugus tiene aproximadamente 70 años, aun no se como le hace para mantenerse tan joven."  
  
"Tan solo tienes que tener una dieta balanceada -Dijo Mundugus el cual los había escuchado- y claro esta, no preocuparte por saber los secretos de otros."  
  
Bill se puso tan rojo como su pelo al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo Mundugus.  
  
"Vengan, tengo encendido el fuego, Albus me dijo que no se debían de retrasar y por ahora ya han perdido mucho tiempo." -Dijo Fletcher mientras caminaba hacía la chimenea.  
  
Bill y Harry no respondieron y simplemente siguieron al mago. Mundugus saco una bolsa de polvos floo, le dio un poco a Harry y a Bill.  
  
"Recuerden pronunciar las palabras claramente, de lo contrario pueden aparecer en un lugar que no desean" -Les advirtió Mundugus.  
  
Harry recordó su experiencia en el callejón Knockturn hace algunos años, era una experiencia que no le gustaría repetir.  
  
"Ahora váyanse- Dijo Fletcher- No quiero preocupar a Molly."  
  
"Esta bien Sr. Fletcher- Dijo Bill- Nos vamos ya."  
  
Al decir esto Bill metió a Harry a la chimenea.  
  
Harry arrojo el polvo y dijo claramente: "A la madriguera", dicho esto desapareció, Bill le siguió poco tiempo después.  
  
"Un placer conocerte Harry Potter" -Musito Mundugus antes de regresar a su sótano a terminar lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Harry y Bill llegaran.  
  
Mientras Mundugus bajaba las escaleras Harry y Bill aparecían en la madriguera, donde todos los Weasley los esperaban:  
  
"William Alfred Weasley -Grito la Sra. Weasley al ver a su hijo mayor aparecer en la chimenea- Albus te dijo que no te retrasaras y eso fue lo primero que hiciste."  
  
"No es verdad -Dijo Bill tranquilamente- Hicimos todo a la mayor velocidad posible, pero el tío de Harry nos quito mas minutos de los que teníamos."  
  
"Si, Percy me ha informado del contratiempo- Dijo Arthur Weasley antes de que Molly pudiera decir algo mas- lo bueno es que regresaron a salvo."  
  
Molly por primera ves se percato de Harry, al verlo corrió a abrazarlo y tristemente dijo:  
  
"Mira que flaco estas Harry, pero no te preocupes, estarás mejor antes de regresar a Hogwarts."  
  
"No quiero causarle molestias Sra. Weasley..."  
  
Lo que Harry iba a decir después fue interrumpido por Molly.  
  
"Tu no causas ninguna molestia Harry -Dijo Molly sinceramente, Harry era parte de la familia y la familia no era una carga- Y tampoco eres una carga."  
  
"Así es." -Afirmo el resto de los Weasley a excepción de Ginny, la cual estaba muy ocupada mirando el suelo.  
  
"Ven Harry -Dijo Ron en un tono alegre y jovial- Juguemos ajedrez en mi cuarto, Charlie y Bill ya subieron tus cosas."  
  
Harry siguió a Ron, no sin antes agradecer a los Weasley, estos dijeron que no era ninguna molestia.  
  
Antes de salir Fred o George, Harry no sabia cual de los dos, le dijo algo al oído:  
  
"Muchas gracias por tu donación, hemos hecho lo que nos pediste"  
  
"Me alegro que les haya servido. -Replico Harry- y me alegra que Ron tenga una túnica nueva."  
  
El otro gemelo apareció de la nada y al igual que el anterior le dijo algo al oído:  
  
"Te agradecemos todo, y te queremos decir que tienes gratis toda clase de producto que hagamos por el resto de tu vida."  
  
"Al igual que inmunidad ante nuestras bromas" -Agrego el otro.  
  
"Muchas gracias, un gran peso ah sido levantado de mi -Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa- Nos vemos luego."  
  
Dicho esto Harry subió junto con Ron las escaleras, mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la madriguera un pensamiento alegre paso por su cabeza:  
  
Estaba con su familia.  
  
~*~  
  
Se que William Alfred Weasley es bastante raro y no estoy seguro si existe y si es que el nombre existe no se si sea el adecuado para Bill, pero no pude pensar en otro, lo siento.  
  
Como de costumbre me gustaría agradecerle a todo aquel que ah leído mi historia y pedirles que deje reviews.  
  
Remus J Lupin: Gracias por los comentarios sobre el fic. Me gustaría avisarte cada que suba un capitulo nuevo, pero no tengo ICQ, ¿no tendrás mail?.  
  
acaldela: ¿Como supiste que se hablara de las 4 cámaras secretas a lo largo del fic?, has de ser adivino. 


	6. El callejón Diagon

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y compañía no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rowling.  
  
Sumario: En el verano antes de su quinto curso en Hogwarts Harry decide que las cosas cambiaran, pero no todo es tan fácil, con el regreso de Voldemort Harry no tendrá un verano tranquilo, la orden del Fénix hará su aparición y Harry recibirá un entrenamiento especial.  
  
Notas del autor: Una ves mas pido disculpas por la demora, pero esta semana realmente fue ocupada y no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, es por eso que intente que este capitulo fuera un poco mas largo.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix  
  
Capitulo 6: El callejón Diagon  
  
Harry estaba en el cuarto de Ron, aquel cuarto que tenía posters, mantas y figuras de los Chuddley Cannons, el equipo de Quidditch favorito de Ron.  
  
Ya llevaba un tiempo en la madriguera y como todas las cosas buenas, las semanas en la madriguera habían pasado volando, hoy era el día en el que Harry iría al callejón Diagon donde se encontraría con Hermione la cual les había dicho en su ultima carta que los esperaría en el caldero chorreante a las 10 AM.  
  
Ron seguía molesto con Hermione, lo había estado todo el verano y cada que Harry intentaba hablar acerca del asunto Ron cambiaba el tema, Harry se encontraba seguro de que Ron estaba celoso, como lo había estado el curso anterior cuando Hermione asistió al baile con Krum, el famoso buscador búlgaro.  
  
Aunque el problema de Hermione y Ron era grave a Harry no le preocupaba tanto como decirle a Ron que lo habían nombrado prefecto. Durante las semanas que había pasado con los Weasley no le había dicho a Ron que lo habían nombrado prefecto y lo preocupaba mas el hecho de que Hermione lo podía decir en cuanto se vieran en el callejón Diagon, ya lo podía ver:  
  
"¡Me alegra tanto que te hayan hecho prefecto Harry!" -Decía Hermione muy contenta, mientras Ron se ponía rojo de furia.  
  
"Si claro, Harry Potter obtiene todo, ¿¡por qué mejor no me acabas de quitar todo lo que deseo de una vez por todas!?." -y dicho esto salía corriendo del lugar, dejando a Harry triste y enfadado.  
  
Su sospechas tenían fundamento, después de todo solo necesitaba recordar el año pasado para saber lo fácil que era poner a Ron celoso:  
  
Harry había sido campeón de Hogwarts, no porque el lo deseara, sino porque Voldemort había ordenado a Barty Crouch Jr. que confundiera al cáliz para que Harry saliera de campeón, así iniciaba el plan de Voldemort con el cual haría que Harry presenciara su resurrección. Ron se había puesto celoso en cuanto del cáliz salio el nombre de Harry y no le había vuelto a hablar a Harry hasta finalizar la primera prueba.  
  
Era por eso que Harry temía darle la noticia a Ron, no quería tener otra pelea con su mejor amigo, lo cual implicaría que Ron le dejara de hablar por un mes como mínimo.  
  
Pero no tenía mas tiempo para preocuparse, porque la Sra. Weasley ya les llamaba a desayunar.  
  
Harry salio del cuarto de Ron, estaba listo desde hacía unas horas. Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con toda la familia Weasley sentada a la mesa, todos salvo Ron, el cual se estaba cambiando.  
  
"Buenos días Harry -Lo saludo la Sra. Weasley al verlo bajar- espero que hayas dormido bien."  
  
"Dormí de maravilla -Respondió Harry- ni un sueño."  
  
"Que bien" -Dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras se sentaba.  
  
Harry miro la mesa, Fred y George se encontraban en el lado derecho de la mesa, enfrente de Ginny, los gemelos se susurraban cosas al oído y ocasionalmente sonrisas malévolas aparecían en sus rostros. Percy se encontraba a la izquierda de uno de los gemelos, estaba leyendo el profeta en silencio y de ves en cuando veía a los gemelos de manera reprobatoria, a la izquierda de Percy había un lugar vacío el cual nadie quería ocupar, porque de seguro Percy les intentaría decir lo poco que se comparaba su nuevo jefe con el Sr. Crouch: "No es malo, pero nadie como el Sr. Crouch, es una lastima que haya muerto, pobre hombre, no lo merecía", el Sr. Weasley se sentaba a la izquierda de aquel lugar justo a la cabeza de la mesa, al igual que Percy el Sr. Weasley leía el profeta y de ves en cuando hacía comentarios acerca de los artículos, Bill y Charlie estaban del lado izquierdo de su padre, los dos muchachos hablaban de lo bueno que se había hecho el equipo de Inglaterra en los últimos meses y de las probabilidades que este tenía de ganar el próximo mundial de quidditch.  
  
"Podrían ganar -Cometo Bill- siempre y cuando no se enfrenten a Irlanda o Bulgaria, esos dos equipos son muy buenos."  
  
"Tienes razón -Contestaba Charlie- pero ya sabes que tarde o temprano se tendrían que enfrentar a alguno de los dos.  
  
"Si, es mas que lógico que equipos tan buenos lleguen a la final" -Contestaba Bill tristemente.  
  
Harry vio que al lado de Charlie había un lugar vacío tomo, se sentó e inicio con el desayuno, hasta el día de hoy Harry había recuperado su peso normal gracias a la continua insistencia de la Sra. Weasley en que comiera mas de lo normal.  
  
Miro a Ginny, había terminado ya su desayuno pero no se movía, su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello y constantemente miraba a Harry.  
  
Después de unos minutos Ron había bajado y saludaba a todos alegremente, cuando vio que el único lugar libre estaba al lado de Percy su buen humor desapareció.  
  
Harry tuvo que aguantarse la risa ya que su mejor amigo se encontraba atrapado con Percy, al cual Ron odiaba por su personalidad.  
  
Al pasar una media hora, la Sra. Weasley empezó a recoger los platos.  
  
Harry una ves mas vio la mesa, el Sr. Weasley y Percy se habían retirado hacía unos minutos diciendo que llegarían tarde al trabajo, el resto de la familia Weasley se encontraba ahí. La Sra. Weasley tomo la bolsita en la que tenía los polvos flu, una ves que la tuvo en la mano saco un poco del polvo y dio instrucciones:  
  
"Muy bien, digan alto y claro "callejón Diagon" y estaremos ahí en cuestión de segundos -Explico la Sra. Weasley, tomo una breve pausa para repartir el polvo a Ron, Ginny, Fred, George y Harry, luego tomo un poco para ella- No se muevan hasta que yo este con ustedes. Harry tu vas primero." Harry hizo como le dijeron, tomo el polvo y lo arrojo a la chimenea, al contacto con esta los polvos causaron un estruendo atronador y cambiaron el color de las llamas de rojo a verde esmeralda.  
  
Harry miro la chimenea un rato mientras recordaba su ultima experiencia con los polvos flu, silenciosamente rogó porque la chimenea estuviera libre de hollín.  
  
"CALLEJON DIAGON" -Grito claramente antes de ser tragado por las llamas.  
  
Como la ultima ves que uso la red flu llego a su destino en poco tiempo, en el camino pudo ver algunas chimeneas sabiendo que en un descuido se podía desviar del camino decidió mirar solamente al frente, pego los brazos al cuerpo después de que recibiera el primer golpe por el camino.  
  
Pasados algunos segundos salio de la red flu y apareció en el caldero chorreante.  
  
El caldero chorreante era un bar que a la vez servía como posada, un lugar que todo mago ingles conocía. Levanto la cabeza un poco para buscar a Hermione, esta al parecer no había llegado ya que Harry solo encontró desconocidos en su inspección.  
  
En una esquina del bar se encontraban dos personas con una revista en el centro, ambos discutían acaloradamente acerca de uno articulo publicado en ella. Limpiando la barra se encontraba Tom, dueño del lugar, charlaba alegremente con una bruja de aproximadamente 50 años de edad, había otras personas en el lugar, pero no tuvo tiempo de ver que hacían ya que alguien había caído sobre el.  
  
"Lo siento Harry -Dijo Ron el cual había caído sobre Harry, haciendo que este se rompiera los lentes- No sabía que seguías en el suelo."  
  
"No te preocupes Ron, estoy bien" -Dijo Harry para evitar que su amigo se siguiera disculpando, después de todo no había sido su culpa.  
  
Ron sonrió levemente mientras se levantaba. Una ves que este se había levantado Harry se puso de pie, temiendo que en cualquier momento alguien mas cayera sobre el.  
  
Justo cuando se había quitado del camino Hermione Granger entraba por la puerta del bar, empezó a bajar los escalones, cuando los vio brinco el resto de los escalones y corrió hacía ellos. "¡Harry!, ¡Ron! -Exclamo Hermione al verlos, sin pensarlo dos veces Hermione les dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, el cual causo que Ron se pusiera rojo.  
  
Harry noto que Hermione no había cambiado mucho durante el verano, lucía como de costumbre, uno de los pocos cambios que noto fue que esta había crecido un poco.  
  
Sintió como si un gran peso se le hubiera quitado de encima cuando Hermione no hablo nada acerca de la escuela o de Harry siendo prefecto, Ron tampoco toco el tema.  
  
Después del saludo el resto de los Weasley salio de la chimenea.  
  
La Sra. Weasley noto que los lentes de Harry se encontraban rotos, se acerco rápidamente y apunto a los lentes con la varita musitando un hechizo, para se mas específicos el hechizo "reparo", los lentes quedaron como nuevos al instante.  
  
Después de un calido saludo a Hermione, la Sra. Weasley hablo:  
  
"Muy bien chicos -Dijo, llamando la atención de todos al instante, esta al ver que recibía la atención de los demás continuo- Iremos a Gringotts a sacar el dinero."  
  
Gringotts era el banco de los magos, era un edificio que se distinguía fácilmente de los demás, su color era blanco como la nieve, y en sus puertas de bronce pulido había un gnomo, el cual vestía un uniforme carmesí y dorado.  
  
Al entrar dieron con puertas dobles, las cuales en esta ocasión eran de plata y no de bronce, las puertas tenían grabada una advertencia la cual en pocas palabras decía que no tomaras lo que no era tuyo, de lo contrario sufrirías de un gran castigo.  
  
Cuando abrieron las puertas entraron a un amplio vestíbulo de mármol, bajo su techo trabajaban cientos de gnomos, los cuales se encontraban detrás de un mostrador sentados en largos taburetes.  
  
Hermione saco unos billetes y se acerco a un gnomo desocupado, este después de una breve conversación con Hermione le entrego monedas de oro (Galeones), plata (Sickles) y bronce (Knuts).  
  
La Sra. Weasley se dirigió a un gnomo que se encontraba cerca:  
  
"Hemos venido a sacar dinero de la cámara de Harry Potter y de la de los Weasleys."  
  
El gnomo inspecciono las llaves que le entrego la Sra. Weasley, después de un rato este hablo:  
  
"Síganme."  
  
Todos hicieron como les indico el gnomo.  
  
Cuando llegaron a un cierto punto el gnomo silbo y al instante un carro apareció.  
  
"Me temo que en el carro solo caben 4 humanos y un gnomo, así que decidan quien ira." -Dijo el gnomo mientras subía, la Sra. Weasley miro a los demás, se tomo su tiempo en decidir quien iría, después de un rato hablo:  
  
"Muy bien Bill, tu sacaras el dinero de nuestra cámara de seguridad, Harry, Ron y Hermione te acompañaran."  
  
"Pero yo quiero ir, esos carros son lo mas divertido del paseo" -Protesto uno de los gemelos, una mirada asesina de la Sra. Weasley basto para callarlo.  
  
El gnomo hizo que Harry, Hermione, Bill y Ron se metieran, al instante el carrito salio a toda velocidad por los rieles.  
  
El carro iba a una tremenda velocidad, Harry luchaba por mantener sus parpados abiertos, lo cual resultaba bastante difícil dada la velocidad con la que iba el carro. Un par de veces le pareció ver estallidos de fuego por los pasillos del gigantesco laberinto y en una de ellas juro ver la sombra de un dragón.  
  
El carro freno abruptamente, lanzando a Hermione contra Harry, el choque entre ambos hizo que sus cabezas chocaran, rompiéndole a Harry los lentes, la segunda ves en el día.  
  
Bill en esta ocasión fue el encargado de reparar los lentes de Harry, este se sintió muy agradecido de que Bill hubiera ido en lugar de los gemelos.  
  
Cuando había recuperado la vista, Harry noto que habían parado frente a su cámara y también noto que el gnomo esperaba impacientemente a que Harry se bajara y sacara lo que necesitaba.  
  
Harry tomo el saco que llevaba con el y metió el dinero que necesitaba. Por arte de magia las monedas se volvieron a acomodar haciendo parecer que Harry jamás había tomado dinero de ahí, el proceso fue tan rápido que tan solo el gnomo, Harry y Hermione vieron la gran cantidad de dinero que había ahí.  
  
Cuando todos estuvieron sentados de nuevo el carro empezó a acelerar, Harry noto que Hermione tenia la cara pálida y sudorosa, que Bill estaba sonriente y que Ron veía fijamente algo en el suelo.  
  
El carro una ves mas freno frente a una cámara, en esta ocasión la cámara de los Weasley, Bill se bajo después del gnomo, el cual en esta ocasión llevaba una lámpara con el.  
  
Harry vio como Bill tomaba algo de la cámara, sin duda alguna las pocas monedas que los Weasley tenían.  
  
Después de que Bill regresara el gnomo pregunto si necesitaban algo mas, a lo que Bill respondió que no.  
  
El carro acelero una ves mas, dio una vuelta a la izquierda, luego una a la derecha, siguió de frente y acelero mas, en esta ocasión la velocidad era tanta que Harry ya no pudo contar las vueltas, de un momento a otro el carro empezó a bajar la velocidad y cuando se freno por completo estaban frente a las puertas que los llevarían al vestíbulo de mármol, donde el resto de los Weasley los esperaban.  
  
Cuando se reunieron con los demás Weasley salieron del banco, en el camino Bill le entrego el dinero a la Sra. Weasley.  
  
"Muy bien chicos -Dijo la Sra. Weasley a las afueras del banco, haciendo que Ron, los gemelos, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Hermione y Harry se detuvieran- Iremos a Flourish y Blotts a comprar los libros, después iremos a la botica por los repuestos de pociones y ya por ultimo iremos por las túnicas, apartir de ahí son libres para hacer lo que quieran."  
  
Todos siguieron a la Sra. Weasley a Flourish y Blotts, en el camino se encontraron con otros alumnos de Hogwarts, entre ellos Neville Longbottom el cual se encontraba comprando sus repuestos para pociones en la botica con su abuela y Lee Jordan, este se encontraba con Katie Bell en Florean Fortescue ambos saludaron a los gemelos y Harry y luego regresaron a sus helados. Después de varios minutos de camino llegaron a la librería.  
  
En Flourish y Blotts compraron todo lo que se les pedía este año, entre los libros que se pedían en la lista destacaban dos en especial. En el camino a la caja Hermione había iniciado a leer uno de ellos titulado: "¿Así que te preparas para los TIMO?" y Harry no se había podido resistir y había iniciado a ojear el segundo, titulado: "Hechizos, conjuros y maleficios; como hacerlos y como evitarlos." El libro tenía bastantes dibujos y fotografías, una de ellas llamo la atención de Harry, un hombre de mas o menos 80 años estaba parado delante de un charco y de el empezaba a salir una figura, al parecer el hombre estaba realizando una invocación, de que Harry no lo sabía.  
  
Cuando salieron de la librería se dirigieron a la botica, la compra de los ingredientes fue rápida y salieron en cuestión de minutos (Muy diferente a Flourish y Blotts, donde tardaron mas de una hora).  
  
Cuando estuvieron afuera Fred y George caminaron alegremente a las túnicas, Harry supuso que le iban a comprar la túnica de gala a Ron.  
  
Dentro del establecimiento se encontraban bastantes alumnos de Hogwarts, la mayoría eran chicos de segundo curso o de tercero, de uno de los vestidores mas lejanos salio la persona a la que Harry menos quería ver en aquel momento: Cho Chang (¿Esperaban a Draco?).  
  
La muchacha al parecer se estaba probando una capa nueva porque la llevaba colgada en el brazo derecho, su rostro no daba signo de ninguna emoción pero por el color rojo de sus ojos era mas que probable que hubiera estado llorando por Cedric Diggory, campeón de Hogwarts, buscador de Hufflepuff y... novio de Cho.  
  
La chica ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Harry la observaba y lo paso sin dirigirle la mirada, esto dejo a Harry destrozado, no le gustaba ver a la gente así y mucho menos cuando el era el culpable de la tristeza.  
  
Hermione y Ron al parecer notaron la tristeza de su amigo, porque al instante apuraron a la costurera a que le tomara las medidas a Harry, esta a regañadientes inicio el trabajo. Aun apurada por Ron y Hermione la costurera tardo una hora en tener todo listo, Ron y Hermione ya tenían todo y solo esperaban a que Harry seleccionara una túnica.  
  
"¿Por qué se quedan ahí? -Pregunto Harry a sus amigos- ¿qué no los han atendido?"  
  
"Si nos atendieron Harry -Inicio Ron- lo que esperamos es que elijas una túnica de gala." "¿Túnica de gala? -Pregunto Harry incrédulo- ¿para que?"  
  
"No lo sabemos aun, pero la Sra. Weasley dice que habrá algo muy importante en Hogwarts este año -Dijo Hermione mientras llevaba a Harry a buscar una túnica de su agrado- ¿Acaso no te habías enterado?"  
  
"No realmente, no venía en mi carta nada de una túnica de gala" -Dijo Harry mientras sacaba la carta de su bolsillo y se la daba a Hermione, la cual la empezó a leer en voz alta desde la primera parte hasta la lista de útiles, en el proceso ni Harry ni Hermione se dieron cuenta de que Hermione leyó esto:  
  
"Tengo el placer de informarle que ah sido elegido como prefecto de Gryffindor junto con su compañera la Srta. Hermione Granger. Al ser prefecto usted recibe mayores responsabilidades, las cuales sabemos podrá manejar, y al mismo tiempo mas honores, como quitar puntos a los alumnos con un comportamiento incorrecto, confió en que mantendrá el nombre de Gryffindor en alto."  
  
Ron hizo como que no lo escucho, aunque ya andaba mas que molesto, no solo porque Harry fuera prefecto y el no, sino porque Harry no había tenido la confianza para decírselo.  
  
"¿Lo vez?, no viene nada acerca de la túnica, solo viene esto de ser prefecto y..." -En ese mismo instante Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron ahora sabía que el era prefecto.  
  
"Oh, te hicieron prefecto ¡muchas felicidades! -Harry se empezaba a sentir mal- ¿por qué no me dijiste?, pudimos haber hecho una fiesta celebrando tu mas reciente éxito."  
  
Si con el asunto de Cho se había entristecido y sentido mal, con esto se sentía peor, mucho peor.  
  
"Lo siento Ron -Dijo Harry la mas rápido que pudo, quizá si actuaba rápido Ron no se enfadaría- Pensé que si te decía te enfadarías conmigo y me dejarías de hablar."  
  
"No me iba a molestar Harry -Dijo Ron lentamente, como si le hablara a un retrasado mental- ¿Pero sabes que me molesto realmente?"  
  
Harry se quedo callado, sabía lo que diría Ron  
  
"Al parecer no sabes lo que me molesto, entonces te lo diré, lo que me molesto es que no tuviste la suficiente confianza como para decírmelo" -Termino Ron, bastante molesto.  
  
Harry estaba a punto de contestar cuando apareció la persona a la que Harry menos apreciaba: Draco Malfoy (Ahora si), acompañado de Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.  
  
"Así que el pobretón y el cicatrizado están peleando-Dijo en arrastrando las palabras, como siempre lo hacía- que mal, grandes amigos como ustedes no deberían de pelear."  
  
Harry iba a contestarle, pero una ves mas se vio interrumpido por alguien, Ron Weasley.  
  
"Dudo que sepas si los amigos no deben de pelear, después de todo tu no tienes ninguno -Dijo Ron molesto por la interrupción, Draco al parecer no esperaba ese comentario- aparte Harry y yo no estamos peleando."  
  
"Claro Weasley, como tu digas -Contesto el rubio, recuperándose rápidamente del comentario de Ron- Supongo que peleaban por esta asquerosa sangre sucia."  
  
En esta ocasión nadie evito que Harry actuara, ni la mano de Hermione sosteniéndolo fuertemente, ni Ron contestando a Malfoy y mucho menos Crabbe y Goyle mirándolo amenazadoramente, Harry actuó y actúo de una manera que ni el esperaba... se lanzo hacía Malfoy y en el proceso lo tiro al suelo, noto que Ron aun sorprendido se lanzaba contra Crabbe y Goyle, los cuales estaban apunto de golpearlo.  
  
Los gemelos Weasley no se encontraban muy lejos y al ver que Harry y Ron estaban peleando con Malfoy y los gorilas no dudaron ni un segundo en entrar a la pelea.  
  
Ginny estaba a las afueras de la tienda con su madre, la cual había insistido en que salieran por algo de beber, Ginny sabiendo que si la Sra. Weasley veía la pelea se enojaría bastante con Harry y Ron la llevo rápidamente al caldero chorreante.  
  
Bill y Charlie no andaban lejos tampoco, es mas se encontraban conversando cerca de los vestidores cuando vieron que una pelea había iniciado, sin dudar ambos sacaron las varitas y apuntaron a Goyle y a Crabbe murmurando un hechizo el cual solo ellos sabían que haría.  
  
Cuando Crabbe y Goyle recibieron el golpe ambos quedaron desmayados, Ron vio esto como la oportunidad perfecta para ayudar a Harry, el cuál sin ayuda de nadie ya le había dejado un ojo morado a Malfoy.  
  
Bill en esta ocasión lanzo otro hechizo, el cual le dio a Malfoy, dejándolo dormido o desmayado. Bill se acerco a Fred y a George y con solo llamarlos los hizo parar.  
  
Charlie por su parte trataba de calmar a Ron y a Harry, los cuales seguían golpeando a Draco Malfoy, necesito de la ayuda de Hermione para lograr que ambos jóvenes dejaran a Malfoy.  
  
Harry y Ron hablaron acerca de la pelea como si la pelea entre ambos jamás hubiera sucedido.  
  
"Supongo que no están de humor para ir a ver la tienda de Quiddirch-Dijo Charlie cuando todos estuvieron afuera- escuche que tenían nuevos artículos."  
  
"Bromeas -Le contesto Bill- Uno siempre esta de humor para ir a Artículos de calidad para el juego de Quidditch."  
  
La tienda como de costumbre estaba repleta de jóvenes magos, los cuales contemplaban la escoba del mundial, la saeta de fuego.  
  
Entraron a la tienda, una ves adentro cada quien se fue para su lado, Bill fue a la sección de los cazadores, Fred y George fueron a la parte dedicada a los golpeadores, Ron corrió hacía la sección de los guardianes, Charlie y Harry caminaron hacia la parte de los buscadores, Hermione al no tener nada mas que hacer fue con Harry y Charlie.  
  
Cuando Hermione alcanzo a Harry este y Charlie habían empezado a hablar acerca de un nuevo articulo diseñado especialmente para el buscador.  
  
"Creo que deberías de comprarlo, eh escuchado que las bludgers tienen una extraña tendencia a seguirte" -Comento Charlie mientras sacaba una caja, en la parte trasera de esta estaba dibujado un guante de cuero.  
  
"Tienes razón, la ultima ves que tuve un accidente en el brazo acabe sin huesos" -Dijo Harry recordando su terrible experiencia con la poción crece huesos.  
  
"Entonces esta decidido, yo compraría uno, pero con todo el trabajo y tiempo que consume cuidar dragones solo tengo tiempo de jugar cada que visito a mis padres." -Le comento Charlie a Harry mientras le entregaba el guante.  
  
Hermione que había estado callada todo este tiempo hizo la pregunta que le quería hacer a Harry:  
  
"¿Para que sirve ese guante?" -Harry volteo a verla e inicio a explicarle del guante.  
  
Cuando Harry le termino de explicar las funciones del guante a Hermione esta quedo maravillada, inclusive ella que no era una gran fan del Quidditch supo que el guante servía de mucho.  
  
El resto del grupo los alcanzo en la caja, todos excepto Ron llevaban algo: Fred y George llevaban lo que parecían ser bludgers miniatura y Bill levaba una Quaffle, Ron miraba tristemente una álbum de los Cannon, Harry noto que era lo que Ron había querido desde el inicio del verano, al parecer Fred lo noto también porque le dijo que lo llevara.  
  
"No es que apruebe que les vayas a esos perdedores -Dijo Fred mientras George asentía- pero es tu equipo favorito y nosotros no te dimos regalo de cumpleaños."  
  
Así que de la tienda de Quidditch todos salieron contentos, afuera se encontraron col la Sra. Weasley y Ginny, la cual murmuro algo a George, este al instante le contesto.  
  
La Sra. Weasley dijo que se sentía cansada y deseaba descansar, se dirigió al caldero chorreante, pero ante de irse les dijo algo:  
  
"Los quiero en la casa antes de las 8 -Luego mirando a los gemelos agrego- no quiero que se metan en problemas."  
  
Bill se retiro diciendo que tenía que checar algo con el gerente de Gringotts, Charlie desapareció sin que nadie lo notara.  
  
Al final solo los gemelos, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione quedaban ahí, todos decidieron que irían a comer un helado y que luego regresarían a la madriguera.  
  
En Florean Fortescue se la pasaron de maravilla, los gemelos de ves en cuando le hacían una broma a alguien y desaparecían, dejando a Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione como los principales sospechosos.  
  
Después de que terminaron sus helados se dirigieron al caldero chorreante donde Charlie platicaba alegremente con una chica de cabello negro y ojos color miel, esta era mas o menos de la edad de Charlie y al igual que este tenía algunas quemaduras en la piel.  
  
Charlie al ver que Ron y los demás estaban ahí los llamo, todos respondieron a su llamado y se sentaron.  
  
"Chicos, esta es mi amiga Rachel Watson, es una compañera del trabajo, esta acargo de los Iron Belly en Rumania."  
  
"Mucho gusto" -Contestaron todos al unísono, luego George hizo un comentario extra.  
  
"¿Así que eres mi cuñada? -Esto hizo que Charlie y Rachel se ruborizaran, mientras el resto se reía- Creo que si."  
  
Después de esto la conversación siguió como si el comentario anterior jamás ser hubiera hecho, después de lo que parecían horas Bill llego a sentarse con ellos.  
  
"Chicos -Dijo refiriéndose a los gemelos, Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione- son 8:30, mi madre de seguro esta empezando a pensar que algo les paso, así que sería bueno que se fueran."  
  
"¿Y que hay de ti y Charlie, ustedes deberían de regresar también?" -Pregunto Fred  
  
"No te preocupes por nosotros, sabemos como regresar" -Contesto Charlie por su hermano.  
  
Sin reclamar mas Fred se levanto seguido por los demás.  
  
Cuando estuvieron frente a la chimenea Harry tomo un poco de polvos Flu y los lanzó, cambiando las llamas a un color verde esmeralda.  
  
"Sin duda alguna este ah sido un día muy divertido" -Pensó Harry mientras se preparaba para meterse en las llamas, una ves dentro dijo claramente las palabras necesarias para aparecer en la madriguera.  
  
~*~  
  
Muchas gracias por leer, espero y les haya gustado esta parte de mi fic.  
  
Katioka Riddle: Que bien que te guste el fic. Por el momento no planeo poner parejas, pero quizás y en el futuro haya algo de H/HR (Al decir en el fututo me refiero a muy adelante, quizás en alguna de las secuelas.)  
  
acaldela: Que bien, eh logrado algo de intriga, gracias por leer el fic.  
  
Remus J Lupin: Que bueno que ya entras a diario. No se si el capitulo fue muy vació, pero me era imposible meterle mas, sobre la historia de Fletcher quizá y en un futuro la ponga sería mas lógico que la pusiera cuando el personaje empieza a tener mas protagonismo ¿no?. En el segundo libro los gemelos, Ron y Harry viajan en un auto volador ¿recuerdas?, por lo cual el tiempo es corto, pero toma en cuenta que el autobús mágico necesita dejar y recoger pasajeros en el camino, aunque creo que si exagere un poco con eso de que tardaría semanas.  
  
Ceywen: Todos aquí sabemos que Harry es generoso, lo que no sabemos es que se sentirá vivir como escoria por 11 años de tu vida aproximadamente, así que fue por esa incógnita de la vida de Harry por la cual decidí que este no ayudara a los Dursley, después de todo están recibiendo lo merecido.  
  
A todos ustedes gracias por leer, espero sigan leyendo mi historia. 


End file.
